Take Me Home
by HatterSaz
Summary: Two girls are wandering through a dangerous forest. What lies ahead?


What's happening? I opened my eyes and saw…trees? Why am I here? Where's dad? "Yang?" My sister turns her head to look at me. Why is she carrying me through the forest? "Don't worry Ruby, we're almost there, I'm sure of it!" Almost where? "Yang I'm scared." "We'll be fine. We just have to get there."

I wonder if dad knows. He probably does, right? Yang wouldn't leave without telling him, right? But, what if she hasn't? What am I supposed to do?! *Slap* No, I can't panic. I have to protect Yang. I have to, I promised.

It's getting darker. But, the sky is still so blue… maybe it's because of the trees. "AH!" "Ruby?!" "T-there w-was a m-monster!" Yang looks around but can't see anything. I can feel it though. The weird feeling in the wind. Something's here! "W-we have to leave!" Yang shakes her head and takes my hand, pulling me forward. Why doesn't she understand? I can feel it watching us now. This was a bad idea!

It's still following us. I don't like it. I'm scared. Why won't Yang just take us home? Is there something important ahead? Yeah, that has to be it! But why wouldn't she bring dad too? She's smart. She knows we're not supposed to be in the forest without him. He said it's grim in here. I think… I don't really remember. I was sleepy when he said it. I just hope Yang knows what she's doing.

There's the clearing! We made it! I was so scared. Wait, who's that? "Hello girls." A man with a mask is stood blocking our path. Or so I thought.

"Where is she?!" Why is she shouting? "Yang?" Before I can get an answer, the man is talking again. "I never said I'd bring her here." He looks evil with his smile. I don't like him. Why won't Yang move? "Yang, something's wrong!" She just growls. Why isn't she moving?! This guy is creepy and that thing is still following us! "Yang!" *Slap!*

"Where is she?!" Why? And who is she? "Look kid, she ain't here. I have no idea where your mum is. I just needed you here." Mum? I thought she was gone? Or… wait. Doesn't Yang have a different mum? So, her mum's here? I wonder what she looks like. "Ruby! RUN!"

"Yang?!" Where is she? We escaped from that man but then, she was gone. Did he catch her? No! "YANG?!" My eyes hurt. How did he catch her? I remember her telling me to run, so I did. So fast. I was so fast. Maybe, I just lost sight of her. Yeah, that's it. She'll be here in a minute.

She's not here. Why? Why did I have to run? We could have beat that guy to a pulp. So why? Was she protecting me? Oh God… Did she get caught because of me? No! I said I'd protect her! I promised to mum and dad! "Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!" "Are you okay?" Huh? Who's she? She's pretty. "Are you, a kitty?" I ask between sniffs. Her face turned red. Is she ill? "Erm, no. I'm a Faunus. I only have cat ears." "Oh. Still pretty." I wonder why she's pulling that face. "Are you lost?" Huh? Oh… "I guess. I was with my sister and we were attacked!" Her eyes went wide. She looks funny like that. But I feel like it's for a bad reason. "I'll help you." "You will?!" She nods and I feel a lot better. "Thanks sis! My name's Ruby!" "…Blake."

We haven't found her. My chest hurts. What if she's gone? I don't want her to be gone like mum. Blake told me to be quiet but, I can't. Not anymore. "YANG?!" "Sh! The grim will hear you!" Huh? "Grim?" She looks shocked. "Yeah Grim. They're monsters. They could kill us if we're not careful." Kill us?! "What if they got Yang?!" "Sh!" Sh?! No way! She needs us! I feel that speed again and I'm running from Blake. I have to find Yang!

"Yang!" She's here! What… What are these? "Yang?" What are those around her feet? And why are they all red? I'm scared. Really, really scared. "Stay, back." What? "B-but, Yang. I'm scared. What's going on?" I try to get closer but she yells at me. "I said stay back!" Why? What's happened to my sister? Her eyes have changed. They're not the pretty purple from before. They're a scary red now. "You should stay here." "Blake?" She looks serious. What's happening?! I don't understand!

"Ruby, who's that?" "This is Blake. She's my friend." Why is she staring at Blake? "I, see." I don't like this. "Can we go home now?" I'm scared. Please, just take me home. "Not yet." What?! "But why?!" "We have to find that guy. He knows something." But, he's a bad guy. I remember what Blake said. The Grim, things, could kill us! "But what about the monster?! We could go away too! I don't want you to go away like mum!" Her eyes popped from her head. What a weird thing for eyes to do.

She stands up and makes her way over. Didn't she say to stay back? She falls to her knees and hugs me tight. It's kinda hard to breathe. "Yang, can't, breathe…" She quickly releases me but keeps a hold on my shoulders. "Sorry. You're right, we should go home." She smiles and I feel a lot better already.

She then looks up to Blake and smiles. "Thank you for taking care of her." Blake nods before walking forwards. "Blake? Where are you going?" She turns to me and smiles. "I live this way. Be good and stay home when you get there, ok?" I nod and smile at her. She probably doesn't live that far away and is safe, right? I have that uneasy feeling again.

"Come on Ruby. Let's go home." I nod before Yang stands and takes my hand. I watch Blake vanish into the trees before turning back around and heading for home. I can still feel those eyes watching us.

The man is back! What does he want with my sister?! "What do you want?!" He grins and it's worse than before. "I'm scared Yang…" "Sh, don't worry. I can take him." The man laughs and I'm so scared. I want dad. "You, I have no interest in blondie. Not anymore." Then, he's going to leave?! Please let him leave. I don't like this. "No. I'm here for that silver eyed sister of yours." Yang growled at the man and pushed me backwards. Why does he want me? I'm too little to help him reach the cupboards. And I'm not the best cook. Yang would be much better than me. She's amazing.

The man walks closer and Yang is pushing me again. "Ruby, you have to run." What?! Not again! "No!" She looks at me with wide eyes again. "Ruby, you-" "NO! I'm not leaving again!" She opens her mouth but closes it right away. Have I done something wrong?

"Blondie, give me the girl, please." Yang glares at the man getting closer. "No." He looks mad. We can take him though. I'm sure we can! It's those monsters that scare me though. I haven't seen them but I know they're there. I can feel them moving the wind.

Then, there's a loud buzzing sound above us and the wind gets worse. "Yang?!" She doesn't answer. At first, it scares me. But then, I look up. There's a big ship above us. "SET AWAY FROM THE KIDS" A voice booms. He sounds nice. I wonder who he is…

The man runs away into the trees and doesn't come back. Then, the ship comes closer to us and Yang pulls me away. It's like she's making room for it. That's not very nice Yang. It's not that big. You hurt its feelings! The ship sits on the floor and people leave its butt. What a weird place to walk out of. Do people walk out of our butts? I wonder…

I see a girl running towards us and I feel the need for a shield. Sorry sis. "Are you alright?!" Huh? She seems nice. "We're fine. Who are you?" The girl looks at us before standing like a super hero. "My daddy got a phone call saying there were kids in trouble. So, we came to help." "So cool~." She looks at me with mean eyes but I know she doesn't mean it. She wouldn't have helped us otherwise. She's pretty too. I like her hair.

Before I can talk to her, her dad calls. "Weiss! Hurry back to the ship! Their dad can see them home now!" Weiss runs off after a small bow and gets back into the ship. Then, I see a figure running to us. "Yang! Ruby! Are you ok?!" I smile at the man and run to him, Yang not far behind. "Dad!" When I get to him, I start to cry. I didn't mean to. I was really scared though. "Sh, Ruby. It's ok. Daddy's here." Yang stands there without a word.

Dad pulls away and looks at us both. Then, he looks Yang in the eyes. "Yang, why did you leave?" She looks away. She does this a lot when she's in trouble. Is she in trouble? "Don't be mad dad! She thought that man knew where mum was! No, wait, her mum!" Dad has wide eyes as he looks from me to her and back. Why does everyone keep getting that look? It's funny but weird. "Yang. I'm not mad. But you can't just run off like that." She nods and I feel one hundred times better.

Dad sighs before standing up and grabbing my hand. Then he grabs Yang's. "Let's go home. We can make cookies if you want." I smile at Yang, who smiles back, before looking at dad and showing him my teeth. "Thanks dad!" He laughs a little and we walk home, hand in hand.

I don't really know why Yang was talking with that man before. I don't think I ever will. But, if she's looking for her mum. Then, as her sister, I have to help her look. It's the smallest thing I could do for her. It'll be my thank you for protecting me from that scary man. I hope we can meet Blake and Weiss along the way too. That would be fun! We could be our own little team of heroes. I can't wait.


End file.
